


lingering longing

by leftoveramericano



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, One Shot, just.. prepare yourself i guess, mainly junhui-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 06:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14909835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leftoveramericano/pseuds/leftoveramericano
Summary: What goes around Junhui's mind while he is waiting for Jihoon.





	lingering longing

**Author's Note:**

> this is perhaps the quickest fic i've done in a while, like, damn the idea and whole story plot just came rushing in after listening to junhui's cover of "crazy for you" over and over again..
> 
> also in case you haven't listened to [it](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zqaKryi6CVc) then do it. now.

It’s pouring outside, and Junhui doesn’t think it’s going to stop any time soon. He walks closer towards the window that faces the main road, pushing the curtains away to the side so he can get a proper look of the lonely and silent night, accompanied only by the tremendous rainfall and oftentimes thunder. He slightly flinched when the thunder first stroke and completely caught him off guard. Junhui slowly lifts up his right arm and taps the window with his finger, eyes roaming around the empty surroundings below him. Apart from the fact that it’s raining, Junhui also realises that it’s already so late.

“I hope Jihoon is okay.” He mumbles to himself.

And then he smiles. The mention of the other’s name always makes him feel all giddy inside. He taps on the window again, with steady rhythm this time as he also starts humming to one song that Jihoon sometimes sings to lull him to sleep. He slowly flutters his eyes shut, trying to picture a clear image of Jihoon being all wrapped in his embrace while they are laying on the bed. How Jihoon will pretty much bury his face in Junhui’s chest as he taps his finger on to it while also humming to the lullaby. Junhui will smile fondly and then chuckle as he tightens his embrace around Jihoon, inhaling the very sweet scent of the other’s shampoo, then proceeds to sweep away Jihoon’s fringe so Junhui can get a full access to kiss his forehead. Jihoon will have to stop singing the lullaby as the laughter that comes is almost inevitable, but then again Jihoon knows that he won’t have to continue at all once he can feel Junhui’s palm ghosting over his jaw and trying to make him look up at him.

Jihoon grins out of victory, but still he also surrenders to the touch as he looks up and lets Junhui kiss his lips. 

Another thunder strikes. Louder and more dazzling this time that Junhui can see the silhouette of another flat situated right across of his own. 

“Jihoonie, please take care.” He mumbles again, with much worry this time as he looks up to the sky to measure whether it will keep on raining for a while or not. He frowns in defeat once he concludes that it definitely isn’t going to stop very soon. “I hope he will at least stay warm.” He tells himself again.

Junhui starts taking guess inside his head. Jihoon is either still stuck inside the studio of the company he is working in, or losing track of time of discussing and drafting future projects with his fellow composers. Junhui clicks his tongue in slight annoyance. If that’s the case, then Jihoon better be telling him that he didn’t skip both lunch and dinner. God knows how much Jihoon can alienate himself for hours straight once he throws himself into the work. One time, Junhui asked him to be easy on himself, to which Jihoon answered with a chuckle and kiss on his temple, telling Junhui that he is not under stress (except for deadlines and incompetent partners) since making music is something that he loves.

 

_“Oh? ‘Something you love’?” Junhui teased, twitching up one of his eyebrows._

_“Yeah, something,” Jihoon rubbed the circles below Junhui’s eyes with his thumbs as he looked straight at his boyfriend’s eyes. “And you are the someone,” He smiled to himself when he noticed how Junhui had fluttered his eyes close. “That I truly love.” Jihoon kissed his nose, trailed down below to his lips._

 

Recollection of memories can be really bothersome, Junhui thinks. Now he really can’t wait for Jihoon to get back home and just accompany him with his familiar and homelike presence. It’d be great if Jihoon could welcome him with a hug, though. And how Jihoon would turn his body around and grab his both cheeks within his palms while levering down his face to tell him he is sorry for coming back home late. Initially, Junhui would still put up with his annoyed façade, but he should’ve known better than he’d immediately melt away the moment Jihoon landed his lips on to his, or how Junhui, without even slight doubt, would spread his arms around Jihoon’s smaller figure and engulf the younger in the tightest hug.

If Jihoon still had energy left, Junhui would help the other cleaning up and change into much comfier set of clothes. If they were lucky, Junhui would suggest munching late-night snacks and cuddling until they fall asleep in the couch. However, things would still be great enough even if Jihoon was already straight up exhausted, as Junhui would coo on him and basically go on full pampering mode. If anything, Junhui found the comfort in, well, comforting Jihoon since his usual conscious self would avoid being affectionately pampered to the rotten by the Chinese. Junhui can only excitedly giggle at the possible events that bound to happen once the other is home, but then a distant honk followed by another strike of thunder crumble the perfect image in his head and it hits him that Jihoon isn’t here yet.

Junhui sighs, a cue of him already stopped humming, but still his finger remains tapping the window with much impatience flowing in every tap he does. His focus shifted from the pouring rain, raindrops on the window, bleak skies above him and striking thunders every so often to only his fingers. He taps it against the window for three more times then stops. Later, he finds himself mobilising his other fingers to tap the window, smiling as he starts to recollect another memory of when him and Jihoon played piano together in Jihoon’s workplace, where there stands grand piano in main hall of the entrance right in the centre. Junhui remembers the first time he came to Jihoon’s workplace to deliver one important document that Jihoon so forgetfully left in their shared flat. It’s still clear to him how he immediately halted his pace the moment his eyes laid upon the piano, how suddenly every memory of his much younger self playing the piano came rushing in. Junhui even unconsciously started to twitch his fingers as if they were playing the tiles, eyes still locked on the lonely grand piano.

It was Jihoon, breathlessly running towards him while muttering endless thank you, that snapped reality back to him. Once everything registered back to him, Junhui awkwardly handed the document to Jihoon, but of course Jihoon wouldn’t just get back to his work knowing his boyfriend looking all in daze like this. Junhui was about to explain the whole situation to Jihoon, how he should just hurry get back instead of worrying him.

Too bad for Junhui, Jihoon seemed like he already knew the whole situation the moment his eyes landed back and forth from Junhui to the grand piano situated in the centre of the main entrance hall. He smiled fondly at Junhui and asked him to wait for at least 10 minutes. Junhui was about to rebuke, but Jihoon had already bolted back away to his office with hand clutching on to the brown envelope.

So Junhui did wait for him with eyes never leaving the piano. While sitting, he was almost unconsciously lifting up his hands in front of his chest and started to position them as if there were piano tiles just below those fingers. Junhui closed his eyes and started to move his fingers with the sound of familiar piece playing in the back of his head. He hummed to the song with eyes still closed and fingers still elegantly tapping on the imaginary piano tiles, seemingly to be ignorant of what passing people would think of him.

“Hello, little pianist.” The voice surprised him, but in a good way kind of surprise. Junhui instantly shot Jihoon a smile as he looked up at him.

“Well, hello _real_ pianist.” Junhui replied, slowly standing up and approaching his boyfriend. Soon after engulfing him in an embrace, to which Jihoon returned with a chuckle.

Just when he was about to ask Jihoon why would he ask him to wait, the shorter guy already pulled him in by taking his wrist. Junhui realised then that he had no reason to ask his boyfriend ‘why’ when it was all clear to him that Jihoon was dragging him–them–towards the lonely grand piano; a little bit dusty after Junhui took a closer look.

“What are you doing? People are going to stare.” Junhui asked Jihoon when he noticed how he’d already situated himself on the seat, patting the empty space beside him as a cue for Junhui to follow.

“Well, of course they are. We are going to play amazingly.” Jihoon said in much reassuring sentence, flowed with nothing but pride, confidence and most important of all, love. Junhui could only chuckle at the remark, but still he decided to sit beside Jihoon.

“You know I haven’t played in ages.” Junhui mumbled. Ever since started working as an accountant and adjusting his life mainly around the monotonous office setting, Junhui instinctively also quit playing the piano. “I’m afraid it will harm others’ ears.” He half joked, half meant it.

“Just watch me first, okay? Then follow me whenever you are ready.” Jihoon murmured softly and Junhui only nodded as he shot his boyfriend a smile. At first, Junhui was totally entranced by how beautiful Jihoon’s fingers are. Even more so when they started to delicately hitting the tiles in such harmonious tempo. Junhui found himself closing his eyes for a while, letting the beautiful sound that Jihoon produced pampering his ears for a while. 

And Jihoon was right. Soon after, Junhui already found his fingers playing the piano tiles with Jihoon. He felt his heart squeezing and clenching at its utmost point when Jihoon turned his head to his side and shot Junhui the most beautiful and loving smile ever, as if trying to remind his mind that _oh, isn’t he the boy you truly and unconditionally love_ , which Jihoon really is.

On an off note, people did end up staring at both of them playing the grand piano. But instead of throwing them confused look just like Junhui had imagined before, they were truly swooned over by their play. The ecstatic was evident in their eyes; from how some of the bystanders even halt their pace to witness both of them.

“See? Told you it’s going to be amazing,” Jihoon whispered to Junhui. “You are going to be amazing.” He used the proximity of their distance by placing a subtle peck on Junhui’s cheek, to which Junhui only replied with a flustered giggle and firm nod.

From then on, Junhui concluded that he should really just trust Jihoon in everything.

Including now. He should trust Jihoon that he will come back soon and plead him an apology for coming in so late. He should trust Jihoon that he must have had already eaten lunch and dinner despite of the tight schedule. He should trust Jihoon that he won’t let Junhui sleep alone with downpour and thunders blasting outside.

He taps his fingers against the window for some more, totally drowning in so many thoughts of Jihoon. Of how he loves and misses him so dearly that he wants nothing but to inhale Jihoon’s scent as he wraps the smaller guy in a tight embrace.

Junhui gasps when he feels strong grip of arms wrapping his waist from behind. His body tensed up for a while, but then it relaxes as he puts both of his hands on top of the other’s. He takes his time to breathe and enjoy the quietude neighbourhood seen through his bedroom window for one last time before slowly turning around.

His lips are still curled up in a smile, but surely there is no light reserved in his pair of eyes.

“Wonwoo, welcome home.” Junhui mumbles.

Wonwoo just smiles, before finally engulfing Junhui in a tight embrace. Junhui can feel his body stiffen back, he quickly thinks of his ways to relax as he circles his palm around Wonwoo’s back. After a while, he can feel how Wonwoo has somewhat gone way too comfortable with the hug that he is almost burying his whole face in Junhui’s neck. Junhui, however, is still glancing at the clock and calendar placed on top of the nightstand.

12:17 AM, meaning it’s already a brand new day.

Or to Junhui, it’s already _that day_ of the year where he will find himself visiting way too familiar memorial park and making his way in front of a certain gravestone later in the morning.

Today, marks as the 4th anniversary since Jihoon’s passing.

 

 

\--

 

_"If I dig a hole on the ground,_

_can I directly reach this dream on the opposite side of the earth?"_

**Author's Note:**

> as per always, feel free to yell at [me](https://twitter.com/sebongshinki)


End file.
